


we're coming after you

by cryystal_m00n



Series: obligatory cliche tropes [17]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Again, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff? Maybe?, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Scooby Doo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: "i feel like we should have a talking dog with us.""why?""just feels right."
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff/Park Dojoon | Leo
Series: obligatory cliche tropes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080975
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	we're coming after you

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this happened just because i listened to the whats new scooby doo intro for 2 hours straight. no other reason. it's not even a proper scooby doo au lol. but i might write a prequel/sequel/another thingy in the universe (???) where they actually do some snooping around and uncover a weird ghost scam. they wont have a talking dog tho (sad, i know)

woosung stepped out of the old van, slamming the door a bit too forcefully. he jumped, looking around, only to find hajoon, jaehyeong and dojoon already running ahead. those little shits left him as the luggage boy again, just because he was the older and he told them ten years ago that he would take care of them. having childhood friends was a curse. 

taking the two bags out of the car, woosung closed the trunk gently. the air around him was cold, and a thick fog was already setting over the already creepy looking forest. woosung doubted that night would end well. call it a sixth sense, but he just knew there was something weird about the motel they chose for the night. they were in the middle of nowhere, yet they managed to find a place to sleep. it didn’t sit right with woosung. 

still, he walked inside. jaehyeong was talking with the clerk, sliding the right amount of money over the dusty counter. the boy behind it didn’t look creeped out by the fog outside, nor by the lighting that seemed to struck right next to the motel entrance. dojoon let out a whimper, before coughing. 

there was something weird about the place, that much was obvious, but woosung couldn’t tell if it was haunted or not. they’ve had their fair share with haunted places that turned out to be just giant bullshit, but this one… this one made him feel how that one episode of  _ the suite life of zack and cody  _ did. woosung quickly found hajoon’s eyes, hoping that the blond would be on his side, but hajoon seemed too mesmerized by the weird portrait hanging on the wall. 

“ah, i see you find the lady of the night just as beautiful as i do,” a voice said from somewhere on woosung and hajoon’s right. they both jumped, turning to find a woman, old, frail and dressed in a nightgown that looked even older than her smiling at them. 

hajoon cleared his throat. “actually, i’m gay…” woosung rolled his eyes, but said nothing. he continued to watch as the woman laughed, walking (floating… was she really floating or did woosung’s eyes play tricks on him?) towards them. 

she spoke not a single word as she lifted her hand and brushed it over the painting’s cheek. then, as if a trance was broken, she shook her head. “doesn’t mean you can’t find her beautiful, young man. you see, she was the love of my life… yet she left before i could tell her that. tragic, isn’t it?” hajoon nodded, face paler than normal. “it’s quite sad, but i learned to live… to stick around without her… i really miss her sometimes…”

jaehyeong came towards them, grabbing the bags from woosung’s lax arms. hajoon and woosung faced him, leaving the woman on her own to admire her… lover. “we’re ready to go to our room. i got us only one, but it has double beds. sounds good?” woosung was ready to answer, when dojoon’s muffled whine interrupted him. the storm finally unleashed upon them. 

“can we  _ please  _ rush to the rooms? i don’t wanna hear the storm anymore,” the boy cried out, latching onto hajoon’s arm and not letting go even when the blond tried to move his hand up to run it through his hair. 

“sure, you big baby. whatever you want.” 

once more, woosung was left behind as the three started to walk to where the stairs were. the elder was quick to follow, this time not wanting to stay alone for too long. but, as he turned to look for the woman once more, he found the hallway empty. no clerk, no woman, just the sound of the rain hitting the window and the lights above the painting flickering ever so slightly. 

he rushed after them as he never did before in his life. the place gave him  _ chills _ , and not the good ones. jaehyeong was waiting outside for him, leaning on the wall. the door was open, and woosung could see dojoon hiding under the blanket. cute. 

“you think this place is haunted?” jaehyeong asked him, looking somewhere in the distance behind woosung. the man turned, but found it just as empty as the hallway. 

“maybe? there’s something wrong for sure. but i can’t figure out what, y’know?” woosung wrapped his arm around the taller’s waist, pulling him inside the room and closing the door behind. “wanna investigate?”

“you know i would, but with the storm going on… don’t wanna leave dojoon alone.  _ or  _ have him get more scared because of the  _ ghosts _ ,” jaehyeong whispered the last part, though by the snort hajoon let out, it wasn’t quiet enough. 

“it’s gonna be fine, don’t worry about it, ok? no  _ ghostie  _ will come to haunt us. it’s just a normal motel in the middle of nowhere. fun, right?” hajoon said, appearing next to them. he dragged them to the bed with no more questions, pushing woosung down next to a trembling dojoon. “now let’s do a cuddle pile and sleep early. i wanna reach the city early tomorrow.”

“you just want fast food,” woosung laughed. he barely missed the  _ missile  _ that was hajoon throwing himself on top of the older, but somehow he got out alive from the attack. jaehyeong was quick to join them, and soon enough, they were all wrapped around dojoon, mumbling calming words to the boy and caressing his back until he fell asleep. they followed suit. 

* * *

the motel was anything  _ but  _ normal. they got woken up on multiple occasions, each time it was because of a louder noise coming from outside. as if someone was walking-- stomping in the room above. 

and at nearing three in the morning, woosung was walking aimlessly around, flashlight held tightly in his right hand, while with the older he held onto jaehyeong’s hand. the youngest wasn’t shaking, but his breathing was alert. hajoon and dojoon were right behind. 

“i feel like we should have a talking dog with us,” hajoon said, making all of them stop and look at him.”

“why?” asked jaehyeong.

“just feels right.”

dojoon rolled his eyes at that, while jaehyeong and woosung simply continued on. they were all wearing matching smiles.  _ whipped _ . 

“you think a talking dog could help us now? while we’re about to find actual ghosts?”

“i don’t see why not!” hajoon answered, a tad too loudly for the dead quiet halls. his voice echoed, until all they could hear was a faint whisper of it. “damn, why is there an echo?” 

“because we’re in a haunted place, maybe?” jaehyeong said, biting back a witty remark. the youngest grabbed hajoon’s hand when a rattling sound resonated through the whole motel. “the hell was that?!”

“see! if we had a talking dog we could’ve lured the ghost out by making it do awesome tricks.”

dojoon chuckled, “we could make  _ you _ do tricks, hajoon.” just like woosung, dojoon hardly dodged the pinch aimed at his side. “hey! i was just suggesting! we already have you, why would we need a talking dog?”

“shut up, or else--” the blond didn’t even get to finish his threat before another sound broke the silence. this time, a door opening just ahead of the four. a woman walked out; the same one that was in the portrait. woosung rubbed his eyes, shook his head, but sure enough, she was still there, looking just as young. 

“may i help you? you’re loud and me and my wife would like to sleep.” her voice was soft and gentle even as she sounded tired and exasperated by the four boys lurking on the dark hallways. “what are you looking for anyway?”

woosung was stunned, and by the way hajoon had stopped trying to fight dojoon, he too, was speechless. were they seeing an actual ghost? was this all because of the lack of sleep? were they stuck in a pure simulacrum? 

“the room above us,” dojoon started, “someone was making loud noises. we just thought… maybe something happened?”

the woman sighed, leaning her shoulder on the door way. “you should go back to your room,” she said, her black hair suddenly being ruffled back as if wind was blowing in her face. woosung shivered, now cold. “it’s not good to be awake at this hour. now, if you’ll excuse me--”

“honey?” another woman appeared behind her. the same one as the old lady in the entrance. except… she was no longer old. “come back to bed, will you? it’s gotten cold without you there.” her arms wrapped around the taller woman, her chin barely reaching the brunette’s shoulder. “oh, it’s the guests!” at least she had the decency to look sheepish. 

did woosung and hajoon get tricked by a lesbian ghost? what was going  _ on? _

“i think we should get back to our room…” hajoon murmured, eyes still fixed on the woman. she was wearing the same gown. it had to be her!

“yeah… i think you’re right joonie…”

as hajoon and woosung pulled the other two back, shoulders tense and goosebumps on their bare arms, woosung could hear the last part of the women’s hushed conversation as the door closed. 

“momo, darling, why do you enjoy playing with humans and telling them we’re not married ghosts?”

and then, a whined  _ mina _ . 

not the best thing to hear late at night, for a woosung who already didn’t know what to think of the undead. he didn’t sleep much after that, even with the reassuring warmth wrapped around him. and in the morning, when he saw hajoon’s bloodshot eyes and the dark bags under them, he knew that neither did the blond. 

(when they came downstairs in the morning, they passed by the same bored boy behind the counter, reading his book like he was doing the night before. the painting was gone, and in its place stood just a vibrant spot, the same size as the portrait. it was the most colorful thing he’s seen in the whole motel, and the tapestry under it had two names scribbled into:  _ mina  _ and  _ momo _ . and under them, a year: 1978.)


End file.
